Comment cohabiter avec des vampires
by Madmoizellepatate
Summary: Alors que Jenny se demande comment le sort a-t-il pu s'acharner autant sur elle, le sort lui ait enfin favorable. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croit, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Après tout, elle va désormais vivre avec les vampires de la famille Sakamaki, et ces derniers vont également se poser des questions sur la petite blonde qui va entrer d'une façon brutale dans leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une humaine chez les vampires ?!**

L'obscurité m'entourait. Je ne savais pas exactement où je me trouvais, mais bizarrement l'endroit me semblait familier. Je décidais d'avancer, histoire de trouver une quelconque lumière qui pourrait m'éclairer sur l'endroit où je me trouvais, mais rien. Que du noir. Je continuais tout de même d'avancer, ayant l'espoir qu'un miracle arrive, jusqu'à ce qu'une fine lumière apparaisse au loin.

Trouvant là un espoir, je m'avançais rapidement vers cette potentielle sortie, mais mon enthousiasme disparut bien vite en m'apercevant que je n'apparaissais non pas dans ma chambre, mais dehors. Dans un village. Devant un massacre immense, où des corps jonchaient le sol, des maisons brûlaient et des familles tentaient de s'enfuir en hurlant.

Je regardais cette scène, les yeux grands ouverts, me demandant ce que je faisais là. Puis je me rappelais. Je me rappelais pourquoi j'avais atterri dans cet orphelinat. Je me rappelais comment mes parents étaient décédés. Je me rappelais pourquoi j'avais toujours des bleus à la fin de la journée. Je me rappelais pourquoi je voulais sortir de cet enfer.

OoOoOo

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le front trempé de sueur et la respiration saccadée. Encore cet affreux cauchemar que je faisais toutes les nuits...Je soupirais longuement puis me levais pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Malheureusement pour moi, la salle de bain était déjà occupée. Je tambourinais à la porte pour que la personne présente dans la salle d'eau se dépêche, avant de sentir une main s'écraser sur mon crâne.

« Bouge de là, morveuse, c'est moi après. beugla une voix derrière moi.

\- Mais...je...articulais-je difficilement.

\- T'es sourde ou quoi ? J't'ai dit bouge.

\- Laisse-la tranquille, Alexandra. siffla une grande rousse en arrivant à mes côtés.

\- Te mêles pas de ça, Alina, c'est entre cette mini Blanche-Neige et moi. répondit Alexandra en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et moi je t'ai dit de la laisser tranquille. A moins que tu ne veuilles en discuter plus loin ? demanda ma meilleure amie en levant un sourcil. »

Alexandra ne répondit pas et soupira, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Je fis un sourire de remerciement à Alina et elle tapota mon épaule amicalement, avant qu'une grande brune ne sorte de la salle de bain. Je m'empressais de pénétrer dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte à clé derrière moi. Je lâchais un second soupir et me déshabillais, avant de prendre une douche bien froide pour me réveiller.

Après cette petite douche, je m'habillais, me coiffais et me regardais dans le miroir. J'étais plutôt satisfaite du résultat, malgré mes immenses cernes sous mes yeux ou encore mon regard vide. Une fois prête, je sortis de la salle d'eau et descendais prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ali' m'attendait en bas, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me demandais toujours comment faisait cette fille pour être aussi souriante et joyeuse...Je m'installais à ses côtés, et sentis presque automatiquement un regard sur moi.

Je tournais la tête et vis la propriétaire de l'orphelinat, aussi appelée directrice, me fixer d'un regard glacial. Je détournais rapidement le regard et mangeais en essayant d'oublier cet affreux regard qu'elle m'avait lancé. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, j'allais me diriger vers le jardin se trouvant derrière le bâtiment quand la vieille directrice m'arrêta dans mon élan, me faisant signe de la suivre.

Je la suivis, en déglutissant, et rentrais dans son bureau après son autorisation. Je m'installais sur la chaise face à elle et la fixais, sentant des sueurs froides dans mon dos.

« Jenny, si je t'ai convoqué dans mon bureau c'est pour te prévenir que nous t'avons trouvé une famille. Une famille qui saura t'accepter, sûrement, puisque lorsque nous lui avons dit que tu étais...spéciale, l'homme qui est venu nous voir avait l'air encore plus intéressé pour t'adopter. m'apprit-elle, la voix traînante.

\- Qui est cet homme et quand est-ce que je pourrai emménager chez lui ? demandais-je d'une petite voix.

\- En réalité, il nous a dit que tu ne vivras non pas chez lui mais chez ses fils, et qu'il passera te rendre visite de temps en temps. Quant à la date, il m'a dit que je devais voir avec tes préférences.

\- Ce serait possible d'y aller dès ce soir...? fis-je timidement. »

La vieille dame acquiesça et sans m'en rendre compte un sourire donna vie à mon visage. J'allais enfin quitter cet endroit du démon et avoir un vrai toit ! Je vais pouvoir vivre comme une fille normale ! Enfin, _presque_ normale. Je remerciais la directrice et partit en trombe dans ma chambre afin de préparer le peu d'affaires que je possédais. En me voyant faire mes valises, Ali' s'approcha de moi, l'air triste.

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Tu vas vraiment partir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup moins joyeuses que d'habitude.

\- Oui...La directrice m'a dit qu'une famille avait bien voulu de moi, malgré ce que j'étais, alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et j'ai dit vouloir partir ce soir...fis-je, un peu moins enthousiaste qu'avant en voyant la tristesse sur le visage de ma meilleure amie. »

Dès que j'eus fini ma phrase, Alina se précipita sur moi et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre elle. Je lui rendis son étreinte, et nous sommes restées comme ça au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne me laisse finir de préparer mes affaires.

OoOoOo

Le soir arriva bien vite, et j'étais actuellement aux côtés de la vieille directrice, attendant patiemment que ma future famille vienne me chercher. La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant découvrir un homme en costume, assez âgé, qui s'inclina devant moi. Surprise, je ne savais pas quoi faire et restais figée face à son attitude. C'était lui, mon nouveau père ? Pourquoi s'inclinait-il face à moi comme si j'étais supérieure à lui et comme s'il me devait le plus grand des respects...?

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Jenny. Je m'appelle Eita, et je suis votre majordome. On m'a chargé de vous mener au manoir des Sakamaki. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. »

Je lançais un regard à la vieille directrice à mes côtés, qui me rendit un regard tout aussi surprit que le mien. Visiblement, elle non plus, ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un majordome vienne me chercher. Ma nouvelle famille devait être riche. Surtout qu'il avait parlé de manoir. Sans dire un mot, je suivis le majordome après avoir fait mes au-revoir à Alina.

Il m'amena jusque devant une grande limousine noire, m'ouvrit la portière et je rentrais dans le véhicule, impressionnée. Ca changeait de ma médiocre vie d'avant !

Pendant tout le trajet, j'observais distraitement le paysage défiler sous mes yeux, luttant pour ne pas m'endormir. Le majordome restait silencieux, sûrement concentré sur la route.

Finalement, la limousine s'arrêta devant un immense manoir, tout aussi majestueux que lugubre, et un frisson incontrôlable me traversa le corps entier. Eita me fit sortir du véhicule et je le suivis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit, me laissant apercevoir le hall d'entrée qui était gigantesque. Il y avait au sol un long tapis rouge, qui recouvrait également les immenses escaliers menant sûrement à l'étage. Il y avait de nombreux tableaux lugubres au mur, que je prenais le temps d'observer. Le majordome me fit un signe de la main et je le rejoignais, le suivant de nouveau. Il m'emmena dans une grande pièce, sûrement le salon, puisqu'il y avait trois canapés au centre, une table basse et un autre escaliers qui menait à un mini balcon d'intérieur.

Je m'installais sur l'un des canapés comme venait de me proposer Eita, et ce dernier disparut dans la pénombre, me laissant seule. Je continuais de regarder autour de moi, me posant mille et une questions. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Pourquoi l'homme avait l'air encore plus intéressé lorsque la directrice lui a dit mes "particularités" ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi emménager chez ses fils et non chez lui ? Et d'autres encore.

« Tu dois être l'humaine dont il nous a parlé. fit une voix froide dans mon dos. »

Je sursautais et me tournais vers l'origine de la voix. C'était un jeune homme qui avait l'air un peu plus vieux que moi, aux cheveux ébènes, légèrement grisés sur les pointes, et aux yeux couleur rubis. Il me regardait à travers ses lunettes rectangulaires d'un regard froid, ce qui voulait clairement dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord que je sois ici.

J'allais répondre quelque chose quand je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Surprise, je tournais la tête vers la personne qui venait de s'installer et tombais nez à nez avec un garçon aux cheveux mi-longs roux, avec un chapeau sur la tête, et aux yeux verts pomme qui me fixait. Il avait un sourire en coin et avait l'air de me passer au rayon X. Gênée, je détournais le regard et tombais cette fois-ci nez à nez avec un garçon paraissant plus jeune, aux cheveux et aux yeux violets, qui avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux tout comme moi. Il tenait un ours en peluche dans ses bras et me fixait avec un air de psychopathe. _Eh ben, ça promet_.

« Cette humaine a l'air appétissante, ufu~. fit le roux en se léchant littéralement les lèvres.

\- C'est vrai, Teddy trouve qu'elle a un goût sucré. Ne, Teddy ? demanda le psychopathe en regardant sa peluche.

\- Q-Quoi...? dis-je, décontenancée.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux, vous allez lui faire peur. s'exclama une quatrième voix provenant de l'entrée de la pièce. »

Je regardais à qui appartenait la voix et vit un garçon ressemblant un peu au roux, avec cette fois-ci les cheveux rouges mais les mêmes yeux. Sauf que celui-ci avait mit son uniforme de façon désordonnée qui lui donnait un petit côté "je m'en foutiste".

Ils commencèrent à se disputer à propos de je-ne-sais-quoi, puisque j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je fus vite retournée à la réalité quand un cinquième garçon, aux cheveux blancs, dont une mèche cachait l'un de ses yeux rubis, donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur. Je sursautais, surprise, mais ne fus pas effrayée comme toute personne normale l'aurait été. Après tout, je ne suis _pas vraiment_ normale.

« Il m'a envoyé une lettre hier pour me dire qu'une nouvelle victime avait été trouvée, et que celle-ci était _un peu_ spéciale. lâcha un blond aux yeux bleus, allongé dans le canapé du fond, des écouteurs dans les oreilles et les yeux fermés.

\- Une victime ? Ufu~ Intéressant~. dit le roux.

\- Il ne faut ni la tuer, ni qu'elle soit blessée. Elle est _importante_ d'après lui. Précisa le paresseux en ouvrant un œil afin d'observer ses frères.

 _-_ Je crois qu'il est donc temps de se présenter. lança le garçon avec des lunettes avant de se tourner vers moi. Je suis Reiji Sakamaki, le deuxième fils de la famille Sakamaki, et voici mes frères Shuu, l'aîné - _il désigna le blond-,_ les triplets Raito, Kanato et Ayato – _il désigna, dans l'ordre, le roux, le garçon aux cernes et celui aux cheveux rouges-_ et enfin Subaru, le plus jeune et le dernier de la famille – _il désigna celui qui avait frappé dans le mur-._ Et toi ? finit-il en me fixant.

\- Je m'appelle Jenny, enchantée. »

Je me levais du canapé et me penchais vers eux par politesse, avant de me rassoir. Malgré la mauvaise éducation qu'ils avaient essayé de me donner à l'orphelinat, je connaissais les bases de la politesse, et tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour bien se tenir en société. Ils me regardèrent un moment avant de se regarder tour à tour.

« Qu'as-tu de si spéciale pour qu'il t'envoie ici ? demanda celui se prénommant Ayato en me détaillant comme l'avait fait son frère quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça sera à vous de le découvrir ! dis-je d'une voix enfantine, sans pour autant montrer une quelconque émotion sur mon visage. »

Ils me regardèrent à nouveau, et je fis de même, les observant tour à tour. Je sentais qu'eux aussi, étaient spéciaux. Cela se voyait. Cela se sentait. Tout d'abord, une personne normalement constituée n'avait pas une peau aussi pâle, qu'elle soit malade ou non. Seules les personnes décédées peuvent réussir à avoir un teint aussi blafard. Etaient-ils des morts-vivants ou des choses du genre ? Sûrement. En tout cas, ils n'étaient pas humains, ça, c'était certain. Mais comment en être sûre ? Devais-je poser directement la question et paraître impolie ? Ou alors mener ma petite enquête de mon côté ?

« Tu dois te poser certaines questions à notre sujet, je me trompe ? me demanda Reiji en me fixant d'un regard sérieux.

\- C'est exact. Beaucoup de questions. lui répondis-je, gênée de m'être fais prendre la main dans le sac.

\- Et bien pose tes questions, Bitch-chan, ne sois pas si timide~. me dit Raito en se léchant les lèvres, visiblement amusé par ma timidité.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? On ne me la fait pas, à moi. Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas humains. Vous êtes des morts-vivants ou un truc du genre, n'est-ce pas ? déballais-je à toute vitesse en les fixant tour à tour.

\- T'es pas si bête que tu ne le parais, finalement ! Pour te répondre, t'as raison, nous sommes loin d'être humains. Et nous sommes effectivement des morts-vivants. Des vampires, plus précisément. s'exclama Ayato avec un sourire en coin, mettant fin à mes interrogations. »

Des _vampires_? Je croyais pourtant qu'ils avaient tous disparu ! Comment est-ce possible ? Bon, pour être honnête, je ne croyais pas à leur existance. Ironique pour une fille avec des capacités spéciales. Ils me regardèrent de nouveau, légèrement surpris. Sûrement surpris que je ne sois pas effrayée comme une personne _normale_.

« Tu n'as pas peur, stupide humaine ? fit Subaru en levant un sourcil.

\- Non. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, non ? Je ne suis _pas_ normale. répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Et tu ne comptes pas nous dire ce que t'as de si spéciale ? lança un Ayato perdant visiblement patience.

\- Hm...Non, je préfère vous voir chercher, c'est plus _amusant_ ~. le défiais-je en faisant un sourire enfantin. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges lâcha un « Tch ! » visiblement irrité que je n'ai pas simplement répondu à sa question. Moi, ça m'amusait de les voir essayer de deviner ma réelle nature. Surtout que sans indice, ils vont devoir chercher très longtemps ! A vrai dire, ce n'est pas par amusement que je les faisais chercher ce que j'étais réellement, c'est plus parce que j'ai _peur_. Même s'ils étaient des vampires et donc des personnes non humaines, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me rejettent parce que j'étais dangereuse, ou parce que j'étais spéciale. Et je n'avais pas non plus envie qu'on me renvoie dans ce foutu laboratoire où j'ai vécu une grande partie de mon enfance. _Plus jamais_.

Je sentis soudainement une présence à mes côtés, qui me fixait. Je relevais la tête et fixais cette personne qui se trouvait être Subaru. Pourquoi me regardait-il comme ça ? On pouvait déceler dans son regard une certaine...inquiétude ?

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demandais-je simplement, plus froidement que je n'aurais voulu le dire.

\- Non, enfin...si, des larmes. Me répondit-il, restant impassible et cette lueur que j'avais vu dans ses yeux, maintenant disparue.

\- Quoi...? fis-je bêtement. »

Je portais ma main à ma joue et constatais qu'effectivement, elle était humide. Pour illustrer ce qu'avait dit l'albinos, une goutte salée tomba sur ma main, et je la retirais rapidement, comme si cette goutte m'avait brûlé. J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes du revers de la manche et me tournais vers Reiji, comme si de rien n'était.

« Est-ce que je pourrais être menée à ma chambre, s'il te plaît ? dis-je poliment.

\- Bien sûr, suis-moi. »

Le deuxième fils me fit signe de le suivre et m'emmena à travers les larges couloirs du manoir. Il s'arrêta soudainement devant une porte en bois, et me regarda de nouveau en me disant simplement que ma chambre se trouvait ici, avant de repartir. Je restais debout dans le couloir, regardant la direction qu'avait prise le garçon aux lunettes, avant de pénétrer dans ma chambre. C'était une grande pièce, possédant un lit immense sur le côté droit, avec de chaque côté une table de chevet en bois blanc. Du côté gauche se trouvait une porte menant sûrement à la salle de bain, avec à côté de celle-ci une armoire immense, et à côté de cette armoire un bureau avec un miroir. Je remarquais dans un coin de la pièce ma valise qui avait sûrement dû être déposée après mon arrivée.

Je lâchais un long soupir avant de prendre mes affaires de toilette et de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois dans la pièce, je fis couler de l'eau dans le grande bain se trouvant presque au centre, et me déshabillais. En attendant que le bain soit rempli, je m'observais dans la glace. Il fallait que je mange un peu plus, c'était limite si mon ventre n'était pas creusé, et ne parlons même pas de mes cernes qui se formaient de plus en plus chaque jour. En même temps, à cause de mon cauchemar redondant, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à dormir plus de deux heures. Je soupirais de nouveau et coupais l'eau du bain, avant de plonger un pied, puis le deuxième, et enfin tout mon corps dans l'eau chaude. Je lâchais un léger gémissement de satisfaction et fermais les yeux, me détendant enfin depuis longtemps. Depuis toujours, même. L'eau à l'orphelinat n'avait jamais été aussi chaude, et cela me faisait vraiment du bien !

Je fermais les yeux, profitant de ce bon bain chaud, et m'endormis presque instantanément. Allais-je enfin pouvoir dormir sans faire de cauchemar ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre sur cette fanfiction, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! Je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme de publication assez régulier, mais je ne vous promets rien, aha !_

 _ **9**_ _: Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Et oui, je fais exprès de laisser quelques passages avec du suspens pour que justement, cela vous donne envie de connaître la suite, aha ! Et merci, j'essaie justement de faire le moins de fautes possibles pour que ça soit agréable pour vous de lire, donc ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça. Encore merci pour ta review ! :)_

 _Sans plus de cérémonie, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 2**

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant des coups frénétiques sur ma porte. Qui venait me déranger pendant que je prenais un bon bain ? Je soupirais, me levais en entourais mon corps d'une serviette avant d'aller ouvrir.

« C'est pour ? fis-je, pas du tout gênée par ma tenue actuelle.

\- Ola~ C'est pour moi que tu es si peu vêtue, Bitch-chan~ ? chantonna Raito en m'observant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Non, je viens juste de sortir de mon bain. répondis-je, blasée par son comportement des plus pervers. »

Je le contournais et allais fouiller dans mon armoire afin de chercher des vêtements potables. Le roux s'était retrouvé derrière moi à une vitesse halucinante et passa son bras autour de ma taille.

« Pas la peine de chercher des vêtements à enfiler, Bitch-chan, Reiji t'as déposé ton uniforme avant que tu n'arrives. Et puis au moins je peux profiter de la vue, comme ça, ufu~. murmura le pervers à mon oreille.

\- Lâche-moi, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me changer. pestais-je en essayant de m'éloigner. »

Malheureusement pour moi, étant un vampire, il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Le seul moyen pour moi de le repousser était d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent, alors je me contentais de jouer la fille fragile. Je répétais encore une fois un "lâche-moi" mais il n'avait pas l'air décidé à le faire, il s'était même littéralement collé à moi et plongeait désormais son visage dans mon cou. Surprise par ce souffle chaud que je sentais, je rougissais et lâchais un petit cri de surprise.

Cette réaction eut l'air de l'amuser puisqu'il me lécha le cou, essayant de me mordre mais quelqu'un rentra brusquement dans la chambre. Immédiatement, le roux me lâcha et je m'éloignais le plus possible de lui, remettant correctement ma serviette avant d'observer le nouvel arrivant.

« Oï ! Raito ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher ce qui m'appartient ! siffla Ayato en se déplaçant à grandes enjambées vers nous, visiblement irrité.

\- Oui, oui~ mais elle n'est pas à toi, tu ne l'as pas encore mordu~ chantonna le roux, amusé.

\- Je m'en fous, elle est à moi, je l'ai vue le premier !

\- Techniquement, c'est Reiji qui m'a vu le premier. Intervins-je en levant légèrement la main. »

Les deux vampires m'observèrent, surpris que je prenne la parole. Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, le premier a m'avoir vu était Reiji. Et puis d'abord je n'étais pas un vulgaire objet, je n'appartenais à personne. Raito fit un sourire des plus amusés tandis qu'Ayato fronça les sourcils, visiblement énervé par ma répartie soudaine.

« On t'a rien demandé, chichinachi ! pesta le vampire aux cheveux rouges.

\- Bah ça me concerne quand même, donc je suppose que j'ai le droit de participer à une conversation dont je suis la principale concernée, non ? souris-je de manière angélique.

\- Je sais pas si tu sais, mais ici t'es sous notre toit, donc tu dois obéir à nos ordres. T'as pas le droit de prendre la parole comme bon te semble ni faire ce que tu veux. lâcha-t-il, amer. »

Là, je vis rouge. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il à faire son mini chef, là ? Déjà, il me considère comme un vulgaire objet qu'on jette lorsqu'il ne nous sert plus, mais en plus il se permet de me donner des ordres ! Il s'est prit pour le roi du monde ou quoi ? Sans m'en rendre compte, je serrais le poing tellement fort que mes phalanges apparaissaient désormais. La porte-fenêtre menant au balcon s'ouvrit brusquement, et une bourrasque de vent fit voleter nos cheveux dans tous les sens. Un objet vola en direction d'Ayato, qui l'esquiva de justesse, surprit. Mince, il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve ! D'un coup, je me ressaisis et la porte-fenêtre se referma dans un claquement.

Les deux vampires regardèrent autour d'eux, n'ayant visiblement pas compris que c'était moi qui avait provoqué tout ce bordel. Et oui, mes cocos, je vous rappelle que je ne suis _pas_ normale.

« C'était quoi ce bordel ?! brailla Ayato, les sourcils froncés.

\- T'es toujours en train de gueuler comme ça ? Tu m'agaces...fis-je, blasée. Bref, c'est pas que vous m'emmerdez, mais un peu quand même, donc j'aimerais bien que vous sortiez de ma chambre, merciiii. »

Ils m'observèrent un moment avant de sortir. J'étais assez surprise qu'ils exécutent mes ordres, puis finis par hausser les épaules et me vêtir de l'uniforme apporté plus tôt par Reiji. Je me regardais dans la glace. Je ressemblais vraiment à une poupée en porcelaine, habillée comme ça ! Il ne manquait plus que la coiffure. Bof, autant pousser le délire jusqu'au bout. Ce fut donc déterminée que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, cherchant un lisseur afin de me boucler les cheveux.

Ca peut paraître idiot de chercher ça dans un manoir composé uniquement de garçons, mais contre toute attente, j'en trouvais finalement un dans le placard situé sous le lavabo. Je le branchais, attendais qu'il chauffe un peu et me bouclais les cheveux. Une fois cela fait, je débranchais le lisseur et le laissais refroidir sur le côté, sortant de la salle d'eau.

C'est fin prête que je descendis dans le hall où tous les frères m'attendaient. Certains m'observaient, comme Raito et Ayato, et les autres s'en fichaient royalement. Je me fis légèrement gronder par Reiji pour mon retard et nous sommes partis dans la limousine qui allait nous mener à l'école. Pendant le trajet, j'étais dans mes pensées, coincée entre Subaru et Shuu, le dernier s'étant endormi, ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

« Au fait, je suis dans quelle classe ? demandais-je à Reiji pour mettre fin à la tension palpable qui s'était installée.

\- Dans la classe de Raito et Subaru. répondit-il froidement. »

Un nouveau silence s'abbatit sur nos têtes, tandis que Raito me lançait des regards amusés, sûrement heureux que je sois dans sa classe. Heureusement que Subaru était, lui aussi, dans ma classe ! La limousine s'arrêta après un moment et nous sommes tous descendus. Ils allèrent chacun en cours, et moi je suivis les deux garçons étant dans ma classe pour ne pas me perdre. Raito me parlait mais je m'en fichais complètement, préférant regarder aux alentours afin de me repérer et de ne pas toujours les coller. Après tout, j'avais l'habitude d'être seule, pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ? Je suis sûre que lorsqu'ils apprendront pour moi, ils s'éloigneront. Qu'ils soient humains ou non, les personnes finissent toujours pas s'éloigner d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Je fus sortie de mes pensées lorsque Subaru ouvrit violemment la porte de la classe. Les élèves le regardèrent, certains ayant sursautés, d'autres le regardaient, blasés. Ils devaient être habitués à ça. Je suivais les garçons dans le fond de la salle quand le professeur m'interpela, me demandant de me présenter au reste de la classe. Là, je devins livide. Je détestais me présenter devant une foule de personnes, je ne savais jamais quoi dire et je bégayais souvent comme une idiote. En plus, les gens me regardaient fixement et ça me gênait énormément.

« Je...Je m'appelle Jenny, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis ici parce que les Sakamaki m'ont adopté. fis-je en jouant avec mes doigts, nerveuse. »

Le professeur sembla satisfait, bien qu'un peu surprit par mon honnêteté. Et bien quoi ? Il voulait que je dise quoi ? Je n'ai fait que dire la raison pour laquelle je suis ici et pour bien lui montrer que je n'avais pas eu le choix. Il me laissa ensuite aller m'installer où je le désirais, et je choisis de m'asseoir à côté de Subaru, dans le fond de la classe. Aucune envie de me faire tripoter par l'autre pervers pendant une heure ! Ce dernier sembla déçu que je me mette aux côtés de son jeune frère et fit la moue, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Ca lui apprendre à jouer les chiens en chaleur avec moi !

L'heure passa lentement, la preuve : j'avais réussi à faire un dessin entier en une heure ! C'était un brouillon pour l'instant, mais j'en étais plutôt satisfaite. Ce portrait ressemblait étrangement à quelqu'un que je connaissais, mais impossible de mettre un nom sur ce visage...Sûrement un souvenir oublié, comme les autres...

« Eh, tu fais quoi ? On t'attend pour changer de classe, nous. me dit Subaru, me sortant de mes songes.

\- Oh euh...oui, désolée. »

Je me levais rapidement et les suivais, essayant de garder un visage le plus neutre possible. Ca avait l'air de marcher puisque les deux garçons ne me posèrent pas de questions, ou alors ils n'osaient. Ou ils n'en avaient tout simplement rien à faire.

OoOoOoO

Les cours passèrent tranquillement et vint l'heure de rentrer. Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés à la limousine, et je m'installais entre Ayato et Kanato, n'ayant pas d'autre choix puisque les autres places étaient prises. Le violet parlait tranquillement à Teddy et ne s'occupait pas de moi, contrairement à Ayato qui m'observait ce qui commençait sérieusement à me mettre mal à l'aise. _Ben quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Quelque chose de coincé entre les dents ?_

Je n'osais rien lui demander, et restais silencieuse tout le long du trajet. Arrivé au manoir, je descendis la première de la limousine, manquant de me casser la figure en sortant, et me précipitais à l'intérieur du manoir. Mon comportement avait dû être très suspect, mais j'en avais plus que marre de son regard braqué sur moi comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache, je voulais que mes secrets restent bien enfouis au plus profond de moi, que personne ne connaisse mon passé. Pas avant que je ne sois sûre de ce que j'ai vécu. Parce que oui, j'avais oublié certaines phases de mon passé, je me rappelais juste de ce village en feu, et de mes souvenirs à l'orphelinat. Rien de plus.

OoOoOoO

 _« T'es sûre que tu ne veux rien me dire ? demandais-je de ma voix d'enfant de six ans._

 _\- Tu ne le sauras que quand ton père rentrera, ma chérie ! répondit ma mère avec une voix chantonnante, qui me fit rire. »_

 _Aujourd'hui, je fêtais mon sixième anniversaire, et mon père s'était arrangé pour quitter plus tôt le travail tandis que ma mère avait pris une journée de congée. Je n'avais jamais compris en quoi consistait leur travail, je crois que mon père est chasseur, puisqu'il a dit qu'il en avait attrapé un gros la dernière fois. Mais je ne suis pas sûre. Peut-être qu'il parlait d'un poisson qu'il avait pêché ?_

 _Je laissais finalement ma mère préparer le repas de ce midi et partis dans la chambre de mon frère, qui jouait de la guitare. Il avait alors dix ans. Je m'asseyais à ses pieds, des étoiles dans les yeux, et il me joua une mélodie, qu'il accompagna de sa douce voix. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Nalquen était très doué pour son âge, il avait un don, c'était sûr ! J'étais vraiment fascinée par son talent, et j'espérais qu'un jour, j'arrive à son niveau, même si c'était quasiment impossible d'être aussi doué que lui !_

 _« Dis nii-san, tu crois que je vais avoir quoi comme cadeau de la part de papa et maman ? demandais-je de ma petite voix fluette._

 _\- J'en sais rien, je sais juste qu'ils parlaient d'un gros projet, mais ils n'ont pas voulu me dire ce que c'était puisqu'ils savaient que j'allais pas garder le secret et que j'allais te le dire. rigola-t-il._

 _\- Idiot ! T'aurais dû le promettre et croiser tes doigts dans ton dos, comme ça t'aurais pu briser ta promesse sans craindre que le monsieur de là-haut il te punisse ! le grondais-je d'un air sérieux, ce qui n'était pas du tout crédible du haut de mon mètre vingt et avec ma bouille ronde d'enfant. »_

 _Il explosa de rire et je le rejoignais. Nous étions vraiment proche tous les deux, et j'aimais cette complicité. J'espérais sincèrement que rien ne change ça. Et pourtant..._

OoOoOoOo

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le front trempé de sueur et des larmes coulant de chaque côté de mon visage. Ce n'était pas le même cauchemar que d'habitude. Pourrait-on appeler ça un cauchemar ? Non. C'était un rêve. Un beau rêve. Je dirais même un souvenir heureux. Pourquoi...? Pourquoi me rappeler de ça maintenant...?

« Oï, chichinachi, tu fais trop de br... »

Ayato se stoppa net dans sa démarche en voyant mes larmes. Son visage restait impassible, mais je pouvais lire une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard. Lui qui pourtant s'en fichait de tout d'habitude. Enfin, je ne le connaissais pas tellement, après tout j'étais seulement là depuis deux jours. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et s'installa sur le rebord du lit, m'observant de ses yeux verts perçants.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? me demanda-t-il de sa voix étonnemment douce.

\- Hm...non, pas vraiment...c'était plutôt un rêve...un beau souvenir...soufflais-je, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Parce que je sais qu'après le calme vient la tempête, et que cette période signifie le début du drame...murmurais-je d'une toute petite voix, retenant un sanglot. »

Le vampire me regardait longuement, sûrement ne sachant pas comment me calmer. Il finit par caresser doucement le haut de ma tête, et j'ouvrais les yeux en grand. C'est ce que faisais ma mère lorsque je pleurais. Je m'en souviens. Instinctivement, je vins me blottir dans ses bras. Il fut sûrement surprit puisqu'l resta droit comme un piquet.

« T-Tu fais quoi, idiote ?! beugla-t-il.

\- Bah je t'enlace, ça ne se voit pas ? dis-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Et pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Tu sens si bon...murmurais-je en me collant à lui. »

Il lâcha un « tch ! », visiblement énervé que je ne réponde pas à sa question. Que voulait-il que je réponde ? Que son geste m'avait rappelé ma mère ? Que je m'étais sentie en sécurité pendant deux secondes ? Non, je ne voulais pas paraître faible, du moins pas encore plus que je ne l'étais en pleurant devant lui. Plus jamais. Je le relâchais et détournais le regard, gênée de la tournure des événements. Lui, il continuait de m'observer de son regard vert envoûtant.

« T'es étrange, tu le sais, ça ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je le sais. Comme l'a dit votre père, je ne suis _pas_ normale. souris-je ironiquement.

\- C'est pas quelque chose de forcément négatif de ne pas être unique, tu sais ? C'est bien de ne pas être comme les autres, de ressortir de la masse.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es un vampire, mais les humains, eux, pensent qu'une personne avec quelques "capacités hors normes" ne sont pas faites pour vivre en société parmi les personnes jugées "normales". C'est un fait. Et ils ont peut-être raison. exposais-je en serrant les dents.

\- Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils ont raison ?

\- Tout simplement parce que les gens comme moi sont dangereux pour les simples êtres humains, et où, à partir du moment où tu es dangereux pour la société, tu te retrouves enfermé dans un laboratoire avec d'autres personnes jugées "comme toi". me confiais-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

\- C'est ça que tu as vécu ? Tu es restée enfermer dans un laboratoire dans ta jeunesse ? demanda-t-il.

\- ...Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Je me levais soudainement, plantais mon regard dans le sien, un regard dur, un regard dénué de toute émotion. Et pourtant, mon regard en disait sûrement long sur ce que j'avais vécu, sur ce que j'avais ressenti jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me confier à ce vampire sans coeur, et pourtant, ça m'avait fait du bien, même si je savais qu'il s'en foutait sûrement royalement. Même s'il ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne, j'avais cru personne de la compréhension, de l'écoute, et, surtout, une pointe de tristesse dans ce regard si hypnotisant. Avait-il vécu, lui aussi, une jeunesse horrible ? Si oui, à quel point ?

C'est sur cet échange de regard que je suis partie me changer, fatiguée de cette longue journée, et me posant mille et une question sur ce rêve que j'avais fait.

 _Et voilà, chapitre 2 terminé ! Alors oui, il est très court, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer là, il fallait que je garde du contenu pour le chapitre suivant. On en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de notre petite Jenny, et, surtout, on découvre une autre personnalité d'Ayato, un Ayato compréhensible et surtout attentionné. Du moins un petit peu, ça risque sûrement de changer, pour ne pas qu'il soit trop gentil dès le début, sinon c'est pas drôle ! Je ne sais pas encore avec qui notre personnage principal va finir, alors pour l'instant elle aura des petits instants avec chaque garçon, j'aviserai comment ça va se passer vers la fin. Sachez que j'écris au fur et à mesure que j'ai des idées, donc si les chapitres tardent à venir c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées par la suite. Bref, après ce petit monologue, je vais vous laisser. Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre ! :)_


End file.
